


Labelled With Love

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Written For: Challenge 559: Label at tw100.Jack is contemplating his loss.





	Labelled With Love

Jack took the lid off the top of the box, putting it to once side before contemplating the items before him on his desk. Picking up the photo of Ianto he smiled sadly, his thumb stroking across the image before putting it gently into the box.

Other items followed with the same sad consideration, a red tie, A UNIT beret and Ianto's watch along with his favourite coffee mug. So few possessions for him to keep, for his memories. He wished so much they had had more time together, that he had told him the truth, that he loved him too.

Reaching in he plucked out the photo again, tears rolling down his cheeks at the memories flowing through his mind, happy memories that he never wanted to lose. It was the only photo he had and it shouldn't be locked away, he would find the perfect frame for it, it would adorn his desk.

Jack placed the photo back on his desk, reached for the lid of the box and placed it firmly atop. Picking up his pen he wrote on the contents label adorning the top.

In memory of Ianto Jones.

And then, moments later added;

Love Jack.


End file.
